1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnet equipped toys and more particularly to toys which include a figure which moves or changes posture as a result of the action of a magnet contained within the toy.
2. Prior Art
Magnet equipped toys designed so that the movement of a pair of human-type or animal-type dolls, etc., swing in a specified direction along a longitudinal line and come into contact when the dolls come into close proximity are universally known. Since such movement is relatively simple, such toys have not experienced great commercial success.